GROUNDED!
by wisegirl9876
Summary: Zeus is fed up. His beautiful throne room is always filled with chaos due to six certain gods and goddesses. So what does he do? He grounds them! Can Poseidon, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Aphrodite and Ares be able to survive in the mortal word as teenagers attending regular highschool or will Ares blow apart half the population? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1 I shouldve stayed at home!

**Chapter 1**

**I should have stayed at home **

It was a peaceful day at Mt .Olympus. Birds were singing, satyrs playing the flutes and the sky so blue as if Zeus himself was watching My Little Ponies.

The truth?

"POSIEDON!"

The throne room was in utter chaos. All the Olympians where present including Hades who sat on his famous black throne.

Poseidon had 'accidently' splashed Athena with water who was now busy sending pencils to his...urn...manly parts.

"Ow! Sorry Athena! DARN IT THAT HURTS!"

"And so it should, fish brain!"

"Shut it owl face! I told you I was sorry!"

"You're still sore I won the people of Athens. Admit it"

"No one said anything about Athens"

And the twins were no better.

"Men are pigs." Artemis stated

"Hey! I take offence!" said Apollo clutching his heart in mock hurt.

"Who says you're a boy?"

"Thanks...wait what did you say?"

"Boys are DUMP." Artemis said proving her point.

While at the other side the war god was seriously getting ticked off by Aphrodite.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT ARES?"

"Calm down babe"Ares said which was ironic since he was the god of war. "What did I do, exactly?"

"You..You stole my Lakme cherry lipstick!"

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did. You where the only one to enter my room last night"

"That doesn't prove anything! Besides why would I even want them? I think their disgusting!"

Arises reply gained him both good and bad news. The good news:aphrodite stopped accusing him of stealing the darn thing and the bad one? He got a lecture on makeup and a red slap mark.

Hades wasn't having a good time either.

"For the last time WOMEN I am not going to eat cereals"

"It's good for you, you creep! At least my poor daughter who you kidnapped-"

"She's my wife! and she's happy in our underworld home."

"If you can call that dark hole a house!"Demeter snapped

Hermes was talking rather loudly into his phone and Dionysius was drinking his four hundred and eighty ninth cup of wine that day.

Hephaestus was causing small explosions and dust while fixing a net cable into his throne.

Hera was glaring at no one in particular.

Zeus was messaging his forehead. All this chaos-it was driving him nuts.

_Take a deep breath _he told himself _good! Now think of something pleasant-olives!_

"For your information olives are bad tempered pieces of-"Poseidon yelled.

_Okay forget olives_ Zeus commanded himself _think about...music!_

"But I love Justin Bieber songs!"Apollo whined

"Oh! PLEASE" Artemis sighed "he is a boy-"

"Of course he is a boy!"Apollo muttered

"Now Taylor Swift sings-"

_Forget music too_ Zeus thought _think...think...perfume?_

"You stole my Park Avenue deodorant, Aphrodite!"Ares shouted

"No! ...maybe because you stole my lipstick"

"For the hundredth time I didn't!"

_Think...think_ Zeus thought franticly_. Nope he was done thinking. It was time for action. _

"SILENCE" he bellowed "No more arguing. As a punishment I am grounding Poseidon, Athena, Ares, Aphrodite, Artemis and Apollo to becoming teenagers and attending high school for a week!"

"You can't do that!"

"You're worse than Dean Martin!"

"One month" Zeus growled "the longer you protest I keep increasing the time"

Still more protests to the last command.

"Two months" Zeus announced "any more comments?"

"Dad sucks" Apollo murmured under his breath

"I heard that Apollo. One school year"

No one said anything.

Finally Poseidon raised his hand as if still in class.

"Yes brother?"Zeus asked

"What about them?"He pointed to the rest of the gods "don't they get punished too?"

"Yes they will be. _But_ it will be chaotic if I sent all of you to school. Instead they will clean Olympus without using their powers"

No one dared spoke

1. They were scared Zeus would get into his lightning karate mode.

2. They didn't want to raise his temper and end up cleaning the toilets.

"Good. Now go get some sleep. Tomorrow you'll find yourselves sixteen year olds and information to survive in the mortal world"

"Can we go to Goode high school?"Poseidon asked "only Percy is-"

"Dont forget this is a punishment!"Zeus said flashing away.

The gods got up and left and Poseidon could be heard grumbling "I should have stayed at home."


	2. Chapter 2 lets hit the road!

CHAPTER-2

LET'S HIT THE ROAD.

Hades woke up in the underworld when a red rubber ball hit him in the face. Cursing he got up. Red rubber ball? How in his own name did a red rubber ball end up in the underworld?

It had no soul, he was sure. He had to remind Charon not to let unwanted balls and clips enter his kingdom. He looked out the window. Souls being tortured, people mourning, someone being dunged in olive oil. It was a perfect day.

At least he assumed it was day since there was no sunlight in the underworld (he would blast Apollo if he dared invade his cold, dark house).That's when he remembered their punishments.

He started laughing hysterically. For being the lord of the dead, this day was quite a happy one! In his happiness he tripped on the red rubber ball and landed his godly butt on the floor-_hard._

_Maybe not the happiest of days_ he thought.

Poseidon got up at six the next morning. He was trying to beat Athena's record of getting up at 5:30 every day. But whenever his head hit the pillow he was like Hades-dead to the world. Groaning he sat up and stared out the window. There was a huge traffic outside. Apparently some shark had got its nose stuck in the coral reef again.

"_Didn't know you where coming to visit, lord!"_Said a fish

"_Good morning, lord Percy_!" said another one.

_Percy? _He ran or more like swam into the washroom hoping against hope there was no seaweed stuck in his beard like the last time.

What he saw in the mirror made him scream like a 5 year old girl. No beard. No moustache. He looked like a Photostat of his son. And he was pretty sure it was the first time a father took after like his son.

_Curse Zeus_ he thought when he remembered about his punishment. Grounded-it made him feel like a kid.

He packed some new clothes of his new size into a bag and went out his room.

"Hello, Delphin" he greeted the dolphin.

"Hello...urn _lord Poseidon_?"

"Yes, yes it's me. This is just a small game of Lord Zeus. Anyway do something of that traffic outside, it's so noisy!"

"Of course, lord. Ill add it into the _strange events_ file this afternoon"

"What strange events, Delphin?"Poseidon asked curious.

"There have been reports on hearing a small girl scream just a moment ago. Did you hear it, lord?"

"Ha-ha...yes...I mean no. Probably one of the drowning crew." he lied and hurried off.

Ares and Apollo were waiting in the throne room when Poseidon entered. Both of them had changed into teenagers much to Poseidon's satisfaction.

Apollo had not undergone any noticeable changes since he always looked ageless. Fifteen? Fifty?

Ares was almost unrecognisable-his hair was neatly trimmed, his beard was gone, all his scars had vanished giving him a less intimidating look. He was built like a football player and his eyes which always screamed _ill torture your worthless soul you ass and punk etc etc_ now just merely screamed DIE.

"How did you finish packing so quick Ares?"Poseidon asked in wonder

"..."

"He didn't go back home last night."Apollo supplied giving away one of his sparkling smile. Poseidon thought it would be wise to keep a sign on his teeth or something. _Caution: don't_ _look at directly. May cause permanent blindness_ or something like that.

Then Apollo turned to Ares who was glaring knives at him.

"Ares, old pal, how it sleeping on the throne?"He asked innocently.

"I didn't sleep!"he barked "I'm a god I don't need to rest."

"Yes you did sleep. You've got drool mark on your face and your throne." he pointed out.

Ares looked like he was going to shoot Apollo's sorry butt to Hell when the girls came in.

Poseidon saw miniature versions of Athena, Artemis And Aphrodite. He didn't really look at What any of them were wearing but for some reason he couldn't stop Staring at Athena.

She wore simple skinny jeans and a grey t-shirt but it made her look cute.

_Whoa. Did I just call Athena cute? I'm losing it._ He thought though he hoped Aphrodite wasn't paying attention.

_Poseidon thought Athena looked cute! _Aphrodite thought _did he think I wasn't paying_ _attention?_

Aphrodite looked over at me and gave a knowing smirk. Ah, so much for my hope.

"You boys look stupid!"Artemis greeted us.

'Come on lil sis hav-"

"I am not your _little sis_ Apollo" she growled "I was born first. Get it into your thick head already!"

"Yes Apollo" said Zeus flashing in.

"Did you come to see us off, dad?" Athena asked. I was pretty sure my brother was not a kind hearted god.

"Urn...yes?" he said uncertainly "actually no. I was on my way to the toilets. Too much wine yesterday. Anyway since you all are here good bye!" and he flashed away probably to the toilets.

"I'm feeling the love" Ares muttered darkly.

_Must be pretty hard to sleep on the thrones_ I thought since Ares was grumpier than usual.

"Now everyone" Athena said "we will be attending Brooklyn high school-no Poseidon we cannot go to Goode. Anyway we will be staying at a house nearby. Pocket money will be given every week. Any questions?"

"What about our ride to School?" Apollo asked "is it a convertible-"

"We will all have to take the school bus"

Apollo and Ares groaned while Artemis rolled her eyes muttering "Boys"

"Everyone ready to go?"Athena asked CHEERFULLY. Only because she was the goddess of wisdom.

Ares shouted NO. Aphrodite squealed, Artemis sighed and Apollo yelled "let's hit the road."

Thanks for the reviews, guys. Can I have some more?


	3. Chapter 3 no place worse than this

**Thanks for all the reviews, guys! Here is the third chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

Oh, and more reviews please!

LINE BREAK**  
**

**CHAPTER 3**

When Apollo yelled "let's hit the road."Athena didn't think he meant it _literally_. _That's_ why she screamed when she was pushed of the six hundredth floor.

Apollo had got impatient while waiting for the elevator. So he dragged them all to the viewing pool. This pool other than used to see things in the mortal world also let you travel straight down. That meant the entrance to the Empire State Building from a thousand feet in the air-NOT Athena's idea of fun.

You must be wondering why the all powerful goddess of wisdom couldn't blast her tiring half brother when he dragged her, right? Well let me tell you. It is very difficult to use your powers when you are being pushed while wedged between the god of war and the god of sea.

They made a huge crater over the place they fell. Athena could already imagine tomorrows' headlines in the newspapers _Truck carrying salsa causes mishap when fell over _or something similar.

Mortals always seemed to blame the things caused by the Olympians on the nature. _Five storey house collapses due to tremors_-that happened when Zeus missed his _statue- of- Poseidon_ target and shot his master blaster lightning gun to the mortal world. Or like the time when there was a 500 feet crater found in the plains-that was Ares and Hermes having an arm wrestling match. Ares had forced downed Hermes's hand a little too much into the ground.

"Are we there yet?"Apollo whined

"No" Athena said. This was the sixty eighth time Apollo was asking the same question. He was like a recorder put to _repeat_ all the time.

"Are we there yet?"Sixty ninth.

"Yes" said Artemis and pushed him into a nearby canal.

"I'm wet!"Apollo complained

"Of course you're wet. You just fell into a tank filled with water."Athena said and then after a second of observation "dirty water."

Artemis laughed, Aphrodite stared at him in disgust, Poseidon silently snorted and Ares ignored them all glaring at a crow in a nearby tree.

"Uncle P? Apollo turned to Poseidon spitting out a stream of water.

"Sorry Apollo. No powers, remember?"It was true. Zeus had banned them from using their powers.

Apollo was sulky the entire walk towards their new house they were walking towards. According to the information, the house was supposed to be at the end of a street filled with broken houses and deserted shops.

"Nice neighbourhood" Ares commented.

"Whoa!" Apollo said perking up when they reached the end of the street. "That _has_ to be our house. It totally makes up for the gross street."

Athena couldn't help but agree. At the end of the street there was a four storey house with a huge lawn, miniature golf course and a pool. It was a perfect vacation spot.

_But this wasn't a vacation_. Athena thought _it was a punishment..._

"Wait" she said as Artemis leaned to open the gate. Her fingers were centimetres apart from the iron. "There's something wrong. This...this is not-"

She stopped in midsentence when a golden scroll appeared and unravelled itself letting them read the message written in it:

_Good job, Athena. This is indeed not where you are going to stay. I was testing whether any of you realized that I had punished you and not let you enjoy in my credit. If you had touched the gate you would have gotten electrocuted. Any way you will be staying in the house opposite to this one. Behave yourselves!_

_From the all merciful lord Zeus. _

"He isn't merciful, he's cruel" Ares yelled when they saw the broken down 'house' they were supposed to live in for a year. It had one broken down bedroom which was immediately claimed by Artemis and Aphrodite, one bathroom and a living room with a mouldy old sofa.

"Zeus is a selfish jerk" Poseidon murmured.

"I'm leaving" Apollo stated stubbornly.

"It's either living here for a year or somewhere worse for two" Artemis said

"I get the couch!"Apollo declared while Aphrodite thought gloomily '_there is no where worse than this!' _


	4. Chapter 4 the ride to school

**Chapter 4**

The first thing Apollo would want to say about the day he got up sleeping on the floor in the run down house because of Zeus the selfish jerk was that it was a stingy . That was because Ares's feet had landed right next to his nose while he was crashing out on the sofa which looked ready to fall after its rather bad treatment from the god of war.

"Is it morning already?" Apollo whined. _Wow_ Apollo thought _he really was behaving like a child these better watch out before he gets on Artemis's nerves._

"Yes it is sleeping beauty. Rise and shine!" greeted Poseidon who was having toast on the small kitchen table.

The bathroom was occupied. Athena was preparing breakfast. Probably something healthy. Yuck!

He could see Artemis in the small bed room which the girls had claimed last night and left the boys in the dust and a couch full of hungry termites.

'_We want some privacy since we are ladies' _Artemis had said. It wasn't like the boys where going to sneak on them. Not yet.

with his great master of the prophecy thingy Apollo knew Aphrodite was using the bathroom so he wasn't going to get his chance in there soon.

Sighing Apollo lied back on his dusty pillow.

Ares must have had a bad dream as the next second he had rolled off the sofa and straight into Apollo, crushing off all the air inside him.

_Ares weighs a ton!_ Apollo thought as Poseidon got the war god up from what was now a splat of human paint on the floor.

"Boys" someone muttered from the bedroom. Apollo didn't need three guesses to know who said that.

"What happened?"Aphrodite had come out the bathroom at last.

"Big mister heavy weight fell on the floor-" Athena started

Aphrodite frowned like she didn't understand why there was such a commotion just because her boyfriend had fell of the couch.

"-which was occupied by Apollo at the moment." Athena finished.

Apollo made a beeline for the free bathroom before Aphrodite could lock herself up there again.

How Aphrodite could stay in there for an hour, Apollo would never know , for all he wanted was to get out of there the moment he entered.

Apollo plunked himself at the dining table where Athena served him, just as he had thought, a bowl of hideous healthy food in a slightly broken bowl.

"I'll have dessert first" he muttered before digging into the 'food'. It tasted just as how it looked. Athena ignored Apollo making faces while eating.

"Morning" Ares said and sat on the last chair at the table. He too was served the _thing _in the bowl which he didn't even care to look at. Must be nice to be the god of war.

"Here are your bags" Artemis said handing each of them one. Apollo's was orange in colour and was surprisingly of good quality. After the run down house and couch Zeus must be feeling guilty.

"I think it's time to leave!"Athena chirped

Ares groaned. He was definitely not a morning person like Zeus.

Aphrodite started complaining that she needed more time to fix her hair though no one couldn't find anything wrong with it.

There was a loud noise and Ares was on the floor for the second time that day.

"We'll have to fix that chair when we get back" Athena said but she was looking at us boys. So 'we' meant that just me, Poseidon and heavy weight Ares.

"There's no fixing it" Poseidon murmured examining the broken pieces of rotten wood on the floor 'it's beyond repair. The best Thing to do is to throw it in the recycle bin."

"I bet you can't recycle _that_" Apollo said "it looks like it's been recycled over fifty times!"

A horn tooted outside making them all jump.

"The school bus! come on!"Athena practically yelled.

They all went out and got in the bus but Ares was taking his own time reaching the bus. He was walking in slow motion, twirling his bag in his hand like some movie star. If there had been a race between Ares and an old turtle, Apollo felt sure the turtle would win hands down.

The bus driver seemed to be getting annoyed. He was pudgy and looked a lot like Dionysus.

"Move it kid. I haven't got a whole day!" He yelled. Apollo was itching to tell the driver dude that it took more than an overgrown man in an overall to scare the god of war.

At last Ares got in the bus and it took off.

The gods turned to see a bunch of teenagers staring at them their eyes bulging out. A very warm welcome.

And suddenly whispering broke out.

Apollo caught a few words: _new kids, hot, broken house, poor?, cute chics! _

Apollo sighed. Why couldn't high school ever be easy? Something told him this was going to be a one _long _ride. 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Reviews are whole heartedly welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5 beware the new kids!

**Chapter 5**

**Beware the new kids!**

**First things first. Thank you for all those lovely reviews! They totally made my day!**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**No one's P.O.V.**

As all the grumpy teenage gods made their way towards the back of the bus they couldn't help noticing the kids around them.

Athena approved of the nerds who had their nose in some books as always though she felt disgusted towards the girls who had smeared makeup on their faces and gossiped like there was no tomorrow. they went to school to study didn't they?

Aphrodite liked the gossip part but she felt uneasy at the way the girls had applied their make ups. It looked like a pastel nightmare! Maybe she could give them classes?

The back row of the bus was deserted. The way all the kids stared at them warningly as they sat down uneased the gods. Athena immediately pulled out a book from her bag, Poseidon was sticking a _kick me. I'm a jerk!_ note on Apollo, Artemis closed her eyes and meditated, Apollo tried to get the attention of some hot cheerleaders, Aphrodite was redoing her makeup using the seat metal as a mirror, Ares stared out the window glaring at everything- even a poor grandma who was crossing the road. His godly senses were tingling. It either meant he needed to use the bathroom or there was a fight coming.

The gods where so occupied they didn't notice the bus stopping in the next stop and a group of popular mean kids enter the bus. They made their way casually to the back of the bus as if they owned the place or the vehicle. All the kids exchanged nervous glances. They could smell the fight going to happen!

"Who ya'll?"Sneered the group leader Sloan "gets off the seats new bees, their ours!"

"Were sorry." Said Poseidon politely not wishing for a fight so early in the morning "we are new so we-"

"I know that _new bees" _said Sloan "now shut up and get off the seats idiots! I'm growing older by the minute"

"The bus is a public transport" said Athena calmly "all citizens have the right to sit in any place they want. It says so in the rules!"

"And who are you, the wisdom goddess?" someone snickered from the group.

"Hell yeah she is!" growled Ares quiet truthfully who was eagerly waiting for a fight.

Sloan ignored Ares and turned to Athena "Wanna go out for a movie tonight, sweetheart?" he said giving a chip toothed grin.

"Not interested" replied Athena. How she wished she could turn him into a chip toothed owl!

"Why? You wanna go to the club instead?'

"Back off!"Poseidon growled

"This why you ain't interested? 'cauze of him?"Sloan inquired angrily "you've got no taste!"

Then he turned to Artemis and gave her the same grin. Artemis looked at him like he was a cockroach who had asked her to the dance. Then he did the biggest mistake of his life. He plopped down between Athena and Artemis and slipped his hands over their shoulders. The gods stared at him in a moment of absolute shock.

Then Artemis slapped him and Athena punched him in the gut. Apollo pulled Sloan off and punched him in the face.

"How dare you touch my sister?" he roared

The rest of Sloan's mates started to come to his aide but the right then the god of war showed just how he had earned his title. He kept all the five off the bullies busy without breaking a sweat.

The fight was in such a swing that all of them jumped in fright when they heard a cold voice.

"Shall we settle this in my office?" asked the principal. They had reached the school and they were going to the principal's office on the first day for not a good reason . Something told them Zeus was not going to be happy.

xoooooooooooooooooooooooox

**So sorry for the short chapter guys! The next one will be better, I promise!**

**Don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6 principal Mr Mason

**Hi! Good weather today, huh? Perfect one for a story! Love all the reviews. Thanks a ton!**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**CHAPTER 6**

Mr. Mason's office was filled with various trophies and medals that the school had won over the year. Long story short- the school was very prestigious with almost all their students excelling in life.

Athena forgave her dad when she saw what a wonderful school he had picked for her. She had been expecting schools with broken toilets or worse! Teachers sleeping during classes!

"...It is very rare that..." Mr. Mason, the principal was saying.

Apollo lost interest immediately. He started exploring the room while seated on his chair. Sloan and his gang were standing before one of the many racks containing medals, waiting for the principal to hand out their detention slips. Sloan caught Apollo's eyes and glared at him, probably trying to scare him.

Apollo silently snorted. He had been spending the last 1 millennia with the god of war. Compared to him, Sloan was nothing but a tiny ant that had tried to annoy him.

"This gang has been forever causing trouble in school." Athena was the only one listening to Mr. Mason.

"It is true that this school is very prestigious but nothing is ever perfect, like here. We have such students that are a disgrace to the school. Though usually, it's the others that are injured."

Mr. Mason looked at the group of troublemakers with an amused expression. It was obvious the principal himself had wanted to beat them up but couldn't. "Yes...never have they been..."

Sloan had multiple bruises on his face. His already chipped tooth was chipped to the limit. He looked more hideous than before, if that was even possible.

Mr .mason walked up to them and handed each one of them a slip of paper like it was some kind of award he was tired of giving and said "Your detention slip with Mrs. Dodds this evening. And don't even think about skipping it like last time!"

Sloan and his gang walked out giving the gods a _this is not over_ look. They ignored him. Atlas had been far more worse complaining about the weight of the sky and saying ridiculous things like how the sky would weigh less if Zeus stopped eating so much.

Mr. Mason smiled at them warmly. He was a handsome man in his 40's with blonde hair and sharp blue eyes. His mouth was set in a hard line though it did transform into smiles. He looked kind but strict.

Athena knew she would get along with him fine though Ares and Apollo weren't so optimistic. Artemis didn't think much of him. He _was_ a man after all. Aphrodite was trying to check his love life but without her powers it was hard. Poseidon saw him as a dad. Like a one Kronos hadn't been. The worst Mr. Mason could do was suspend him. Poseidon was pretty sure the man would never think of eating him for breakfast like Mr. Evil K. **(A/N: To those of you who haven't guessed, Mr. Evil K is Kronos.)**

Mr. M pulled out a file from his drawer and studied it.

"Your admission details were mailed to me yesterday. Rather fast. Usually kids apply before the summer vacation. In that way we get enough time to arrange you into your desired classes."

"I'm...I mean were sorry for the inconvenience, sir " Athena said politely. Ares made a noise in his throat that said otherwise. "It was a bit uncalled for."

Mr. M nodded. He smiled at Ares "Justin, right?"

Ares scowled "No. I'm Are-" Athena coughed pointedly and Ares shut up understanding. They couldn't prance around in their real names! Zeus must have made them fake identities. It was better to shut up other than say something wrong and get in trouble.

"Is there a problem?" asked the principal.

"No. Not at all!" Athena assured him.

Mr. Mason turned his attention to her "ah, and you must be Joan, Justin's sister. Funny you look nothing alike!" well, it was half true. They _were_ half siblings.

"And your Dylan" Mr. M said to Poseidon. The god of the seas smiled nervously.

"And your Juliet" he said to Aphrodite who gave him a smile only a goddess of love could.

"You're Hilda and you must be her twin-" Mr. M paused like he wanted Apollo to introduce himself. Typical teacher behaviour.

Apollo gulped. With the goddess of wisdom in the room why him?

"I'm... whatever it says in the file" he said lamely.

Mr. Mason raised his eyebrow. He either thought the blonde kid was acting funny or he had some sort of amnesia.

"The shy type, huh Heston?"Mr. M cracked a smile.

Apollo wanted to blast. Him. Shy? He was anything but shy.

Mr. M oblivious to Apollo's distress handed them their schedules.

"Your lockers are 401 to 406. You have your books?" he asked. Athena nodded solemnly.

"Well then what are you waiting for? All of you have the same classes though you can change if there's a spot. Hurry up now! Class begins in fifteen minutes"

The gods nodded in acknowledgement and got up to leave gathering their bags. As they left Mr. M shouted "Good luck!"

"Nice Princie" Ares grunted

Poseidon groaned.

"What?" asked Artemis.

"We've got maths first period!"

XOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOX

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7 The math loving fury!

**Goooooood morning! Or is it night? Whatever it is our Gods sure do wish the day would get over soon! **

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Chapter 7**

**The math loving fury!**

The gods made their way down the school corridor which was buzzing with activity. Girls went around in foot ball huddles and once in a while surrounded a poor guy like a pack of piranhas. Apollo sure wished he could end up in their centre sometimes.

No one really paid the gods any attention as it was the first day of school and there were lots to do. Like tripping kids and dumping them in the large dust bin. Besides the gods had dressed up way different from what they usually wore, letting them blend in the crowd. A Greek chiton and sword or armour was sure to attract attention- possibly the police officer's which they didn't want so early in the morning.

Apollo glanced at his 'friends'. He felt it was better to use that term now that they were in school. He couldn't imagine what would happen if introduced them as his half brothers and sisters and Poseidon as his uncle. He felt sure it wouldn't end up well. Probably a kick from Athena for being so dump headed.

Poseidon wore a sea-green shirt that said fish brotherhood or something. Ares had on a blood red shirt with a picture of the world war and captions in black- _Like the World War One? I'm bringing on the third! _Artemis wore a silver top and black jean. Athena had on a grey top with a crème coloured skirt and Aphrodite was...you know Aphrodite. She had worn a pink top and red skirt and lots of jewellery. Apollo didn't know the names of all the stuff on her face. Was that lip gloss on her eyes? But he was sure any guy would fall for her. He himself was in a orange shirt with the picture of a sun with ray bans. He remembered getting this shirt in a girls weekly fair (don't even ask what he was doing in a girls weekly fair. As far as everyone knew till now Apollo was a boy and Leto had not given birth to twin girls.)

Their math class was at the end of the corridor. They entered the class room which appeared to be deserted. The room was painted white and there were various charts on _pi_ equations and simple interest formulas enough to make any one faint. The gods went to the end of the room and was beginning to settle down when a figure emerged from behind the book shelves. A woman.

The gods all froze in their places when they recognised her.

"Ale-Alecto?" Athena stuttered. The fury looked up and froze when she saw six immortal being in her math class.

Poseidon immediately went and closed the door. Alecto gulped. Six gods in a locked room with a monster might not end pleasant. Lots of golden ichor and monster dust spilled on the floor waiting for the grumpy janitor to clean up.

"What are you doing here?" Poseidon inquired.

"I...I'm" Then the fury remembered her manners and bowed down deeply. She had learned that the gods were very bad tempered beings and would blast you even if you by mistakenly sneeze in front of them. "My lords"

The Gods nodded automatically and the fury shakingly got to her feat.

"What are you doing here Alecto?" Athena asked.

"Probably trying to trouble new demigods" Ares muttered

Alecto made a noise between a squeak and a growl.

"I'm...I'm here to teach math" she said quietly. Six pair of eye brows rose.

Then Alecto started to explain. "I usually dress up as doctors and lawyers but when I first acted as a teacher, when I taught Percy-"

"And tried to kill him" Poseidon added.

"I started to enjoy math. But then too soon I was called back to the underworld. I tried teaching math over there but no one was interested not even the dead spirits-"

"Can't imagine why" Ares murmured.

"So I requested Lord Hades to let me teach above in the mortal world and he let me."

The gods all exchanged glances.

"If you don't mind my lords but why are you?"Alecto asked.

Athena sighed and narrated their tales swallowing certain parts like not being able to use their powers.

The bell rang signalling the beginning of class.

"Don't mind us, Alecto. Begin the class like how you usually do." Athena said.

Athena had meant not to mind them being gods but Alecto went on with the exact sentence. She asked the kids tough questions and punished them when they dint answer but ignored the gods. Ares slept knowing Alecto wouldn't mind if she didn't want a celestial bronze sword tip down her throat.

Alecto known as the cruel Mrs. Dodds send a kid out of the class for sneezing but didn't even glance at Ares and Apollo having a noisy arm wrestling match at the back of the class.

**Xoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooox**

**And there's the seventh chapter. Next chapter? Only if you review!**


	8. Chapter 8 Food fight!

**This might be my last update for a long time :( I may explain the reason in my next update.**

**The reviews were sweet as usual :) ;)**

**Chapter 8**

**Food fight! ****(::) (::)**

Lunch time finally rolled into the day. After a sick class of biology- Apollo had accidently send a frog to the teacher's head after which he had to stand in the corridor for two whole hours, nothing to keep him company other than a few flies and a bare wall.

The Brooklyn highs cafeteria was the only part of the school that the kids actually liked. Nerds could bury their noses in books, popular girls could fuss about their hair and gossip all they wanted, football players could trip kids and call them wimps to their hearts content. And the more uncool kids could blend in with the wall and eat their food quietly.

The gods, even though they didn't like it (they had enough and wished the day would get over fast. If they had to face one more drama they might reveal their true selves and disintegrate the puny kids around) wished they were seen in the invisible category. The category in which the kids are not noticed so they don't get picked on by any one. Little did they know what quite a stir they were causing among the students.

The cafeteria was truly bliss from the last biology lab. Apollo was actually a bit happy he was send out of bio class as it reeked of molten frogs and nasty cheese. Plus here in the cafeteria there was no creepy grinning skeletons looming above you.

They all joined the cafeteria line. Athena was standing forward were a group of jocks were horsing each other around. One of them slipped on a banana peel on the floor and toppled backwards – straight on to Athena. Before anyone could have blinked Poseidon pulled her back saving her from being a human paint on the floor like how Apollo had been that morning.

"Watch it" Poseidon growled making Athena stand behind him. The guys just raised their hands in surrender.

Finally they reached the lady who was piling out food. She looked about sixty years old and had managed to smear a whole lot of make up on her face making her look uglier than Medusa which was saying something.

Her eyes bulged out when she saw Poseidon. She pulled down her shirt to expose her chest and delivered the food in slow motion; all the time batting her fake eye lashes. Poseidon shuffled uneasily.

"For god's sake, woman he's only seventeen!"Athena snapped and the lunch lady blushed and handed a red faced sea god his food.

"Oh and by the way" Apollo said when she handed him his pizza and coke "your eyelashes look like a pair of dead spiders!" Aphrodite nodded in approval while Athena shuddered and avoided looking at the lady's eyes.

Apollo knew he would be in trouble with his comment to the lunch lady later on (she'd probably serve him extra capsicums for sure or might let him starve of hunger with no lunch) but he didn't care. Ares had been quite during the scene Apollo noticed. He must be scared of not receiving lunch if he gets on her bad side. And he calls himself the god of war.

They found a table near a dust bin.

"Iyai camnt bveleinr-" Apollo began with his mouth full of pizza.

"Eat and talk" Athena ordered starting to eat her salad.

Apollo swallowed his food and then continued "I can't _believe_ Mrs. Jenks sent me out of the class on the first day of school!"

"You did send a frog on to her head." Artemis pointed out.

"It was an accident! How could I know that brainless idiot would leap onto her head when I set it on the table?"

"Maybe you should have tied a leash around it?" Ares suggested

"Ha Ha. Very funny!" Apollo replied "It could have been worse though, like an oily human heart or something. Sending a frog wouldn't be _soo_ bad as compared to that, right?"

"No Apollo. Throwing a frog onto a teachers head is completely likable" Athena said with a straight face while the others laughed.

"This is all Zeus fault" Apollo grumbled.

His twin agreed with him "Yeah I can't believe dad grounded us!"

"What is this I hear?" Sloan had heard Artemis. "You're grounded by your daddy?"

Then he turned and shouted for the whole cafeteria to hear "Hey listen up! This table full of losers are crying cause their grounded by their daddy!"

"CRYING?" Ares inquired. His golden ichor boiled. How dare this puny rat insult him with the word crying? He was the god of war. What angered him more was that the pig just smirked in his direction.

"Get lost. Get out of the school too if you can. The further away you are the better!" Poseidon said.

Sloan's eyes hardened but he laughed "there is no school without me, loser. Mr. Mason might be the principal but I run the school, idiot!"

"No wonder it's in such a state" Athena snapped.

Sloan looked back at his gang. Then turning he said "step out of our way if you know what's good for you. Understand?"

"No" Apollo said regaining his voice "it's kinda hard to understand a pig!"

Nobody knew who did it but a plate of spaghetti sailed over their heads and landed on Aphrodite ruining her hair do. She gave a battle cry worthy of Ares and launched her diet food onto Sloan's face.

"That's my girlfriend!" Ares said proudly.

Poseidon threw a plate of pasta at a guy who had ducked Athena in milk and Artemis ducked under the table.

Apollo grinned and started throwing his pizza at random people. One slice hit a guy in the face who was returning from the washroom.

"FOOD FIGHT" was Ares's new battle cry!

**Xooooooooooooooooooooooooooooox**

**How was it?**


	9. Chapter 9 The million eyed driver!

**Chapter 9**

**The million eyed driver!**

**Hi guys! It feels ages since I updated. So sorry for the wait. It was vacation time out here so obviously you can guess the whole picture! Family meetings, outings...total nightmare!**

Last period was gym which wasn't exactly seventh heaven as the rest of the classes that day. Or at least to Apollo. He fell down from the climbing rope thrice, almost drowned in the pool, came last on the track and tripped on a basket ball and made a complete fool of himself. It was safe to say that the sun gods day was not looking so bright.

It was always him who had the rotten luck, he couldn't help notice. All the other gods was actually having a good time.

Athena came first on the track, Artemis did wonders in gymnastics, Poseidon was chosen as the swim captain, and Ares was the school's new heavy weight lift champion. Even Aphrodite, the goddess who only cared about her hair and screamed so loud when her nails chipped that your ears busted had become the star of the cheer leading squad!

_Give me a Mercedes convertible and see what I can do_ he thought. Sadly the school did not use auto mobiles in gym and Apollo's talent to drive and crash a car in the most spectacular way went unnoticed.

When gym ended the gods walked outside together.

"Ughhh! Please don't tell me we need to go back to that hut!" Ares said.

"_And_ travel back in that bus." Artemis joined "Ill seriously cut out that jerks hand if he touches me again!"

"Let's run away!" Apollo suggested.

It was when they were in such a serious situation that a black limo pulled up in front of them.

The driver's glass rolled down and a man looked out. He had on a cap, a pair of ray bans that covered almost all his face, a long sleeved shirt and gloves on his hands. It was hard to say what colour his skin was.

"Has he like ever heard about summer clothes?" inquired Apollo.

The man raised a board that said _get in the car._

"Yeah sure man" Ares joked.

"Yeah a total stranger shows up who looks like he's trying to suicide by getting burned in a black limo and tells us to get in the car" said Apollo "If you're trying to kidnap us could you make it less obvious?"

"I'll call the police!" said Aphrodite before remembering she didn't have a cell phone.

"Why? Just shout, there are kids all around! But I don't think it will come to that" said Artemis cracking her knuckles.

The man just sighed and stuck out his tongue.

"Men are so immature-eeww!" Artemis backed off when she saw a pair of blue eyes on the man's tongue.

"Gross. Do you ever brush?" Ares grunted freaked out.

"Guys, its Argus!" said Athena. Argus sighed in relief when they recognised him.

"Who's Argus?" asked Aphrodite.

"The head of security at Camp Half-Blood" supplied Poseidon "He occasionally drives the camp van and keeps an eye on things...so to say."

"Come on. If it's Argus, it's safe!" said Athena and got n the car.

"Hold on a sec!"Said Ares as the other gods piled into the posh car. "How do you trust a man with a million eyes?"

"You don't" came the muffled reply from inside the car.

"I am not coming" Ares declared.

"Oh, cool! Is that a mini fridge?"Apollo exclaimed.

"What! Where?" Ares demanded and leaped into the car. He seriously needed a Twinkie.

_Great! Now I sound like that creep in Zombie land_ he thought but without any breakfast and majority of his lunch strewn around the cafeteria had seriously taken a toll on him.

"Where's the Twinkie?"Ares shouted angrily as he pushed aside cocks and bars in the limos fridge. "I want a Twinkie!"

Apollo smirked at him "You do know you sound like the guy in zombie land, right?"

"Yeah, I do." Ares muttered as he sat down. Without a Twinkie.

"Here have a Snoball!" Apollo joked

"Argus?" asked Athena "where...where are we going?"

Argus didn't speak.

"Dude we don't care that you have eyes on your tongue! Just answer the lady!"Apollo sighed.

The gods tried hard but Argus was shy in nature. Curse Hera! Why couldn't she have created him with a affective confidence button?

At last Argus spoke. "Zeus wants to talk to you"

Crap. Did he find out about today's fight?

Oh. No.

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
